Talk:Triss Merigold/@comment-19281228-20160629030655/@comment-19281228-20160630041058
I think you make some truly great and valid points. Again, a strong case can be made for either. Both clearly love Geralt and both make great partners for him (as seen in the epilogue), albeit in much different ways. Personally, I still think Triss makes a better match, even though they are less-similar personality wise. In this case, I think opposites attract. Triss is warm, affectionate, and very emotional. She wears it on her sleve too - you always know how she feels in a given situation, whether angry or happy. Geralt is, obviously, much less emotional. Calm and cool. A perfect Yin and Yang. Triss always gets blamed for being selfish, but I don't think she gets enough credit. She was the one who was with Geralt when he lost his memory. She stood by him through thick and thin. She saved his life on many occasions, and he returned the favor in kind. She's the one who helped him restore his memory, even though she knew he would likely leave her. Even outside of Geralt's relationship, Triss is always helping people (as Vesemir notes in Witcher 1). For instance, she puts her life in serious jeopardy by helping the mages of Novigrad - effectively operating an underground railroad under the nose of a radical and tyranical government. Pretty damn selfless. Regarding the fact that Geralt and Triss were romantically involved, I think that it was, and is, perfectly legitamate. Geralt may have lost his memory, but not his free will. In fact, he had more freedom during his amnesia, because the Jinn's magic seemed to be temporarily abated (put on a back-burner, essentially). He could think and act with a new found clarity. I still remember in Witcher 1, how one could shape Geralt's "Identity". You could determine his motives, outlook on life, and how he views his relationship with Triss. I chose "Triss is the love of my life" - and I kept that throughout the series. I dislike how Yennefer makes it seem like the bond that Triss and Geralt share is nothing more than a "dirty little fling". That could be just her expressing her emotions and hurt feelings, I get that. It's tough breaking up with someone - no one likes to do it. And I genuinely feel bad for Yen. But the bond that Triss and Geralt share, in my view, is strong and life-lasting - not just some "roll in the hay". With Ciri, it's clear that she prefers Yennefer. But, she doesn't disapprove of Triss either. She seems suprised, and even a bit amused - but not really upset. In any case, at this point she is a grown woman. She's old enough to realize that some relationships don't work out and it takes time to find the right person to spend your life with. Well, I could ramble on and on, but this post is quite long enough! You are quite right - it is the sign of a quality game that generates much discussion. I really think both are good options, we simply choose differently. I think that's great! I love it when games have two characters that are so well developed that different people can really become attached to one or the other. And it's clear that either will lead to great endings for Geralt, as seen in the epilogue. Anyway, a productive discussion all around! A true pleasure. :)